The Kiss
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke reflect after they "kiss." Oneshot Sasuke/Naruto


The Kiss

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: This takes place right after the episode where Sasuke and Naruto "accidentally" get kissed, and right before their big mission with the bridge builder.

* * *

"Damn it Sasuke! That is soooo not cool!" Naruto Uzumaki said angrily as he glared at his most hated rival of all times.

"Your the one who kissed me!" Sasuke Uchiha snapped back.

"What? I did not! The kid pushed me back!" Naruto exclaimed with a slight blush on his face.

Sakura Haruno glared at her two teammates, "Will you two shut up?! For crying out loud, I want to have one day of piece and quiet before we continue our missions tomorrow!" She snapped as she, Naruto and Sasuke were eating at Ichiraku restaurant.

"I wonder when the old man would let us go into higher ranks mission. I mean, the mission that his sending us are for babies!" Naruto said unhappily.

Sakura's right eye began to twitch, "Naruto, your getting on my nerve," she said.

"But seriously Sakura, don't you think it's better for us to have a better mission?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she stood up and hit him over on the head as Naruto fell onto the ground with a big bruise.

"S-Sakura..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke," Sakura said as she left the two boys' alone in the Ichiraku restaurant.

"Looser," Sasuke said with a snort without even much looking at Naruto.

"Hey, who are you calling a looser?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"Listen idiot, are you done eating? I'm ready to go home and get some rest for our continuous missions," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can take care of my own," Naruto shot back.

"Suit yourself. I was going to pay for your night's dinner but now, I'm rethinking," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Eh! Never mind, I'll come with yea," Naruto said quickly as he finished up his ramen meal and Sasuke did another smirk. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked as the two boys' walked side-by-side going to Naruto's home.

"The kiss," Sasuke began as Naruto frowned at him, "you liked the kiss, didn't you?" He asked.

"What! O-Of course not! That stupid kid pushed me against yea!" Naruto explained quickly.

Sasuke looked at him, "Then why did it took a full minute for you to let go? If it were any other guy then you, I'm sure it would have been right away and not a full minute," Sasuke said.

Damn, he noticed! Naruto thought unhappily. Ever since he met the young Uchiha down by the lake, he had always been fasincated by him and it was then when he entered the academy, he realized that he had fallen for the last of the Uchiha. He didn't know, but he just know.

"Well? You liked the kiss, didn't you?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto shook his head, "No way! Not in my whole..." He didn't get too finished as he was pushed against the wall and his lips were covered by Sasuke's. It was dark and not people were out walking about at the time. The two kissed as if time was frozen itself, but eventually, they had to come up for air and thus making them blush to one another after the kiss. "How did you learn to kiss like that?" Naruto asked his face bright red.

Sasuke's face was brighter then Naruto's as he looked at him. "Nobody taught me," he said.

"Seriously? I mean, your a natural Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke's face couldn't be brighter. "Naruto, have you ever thought about being with a boyfriend?" He asked.

Naruto frowned, "No. Never gotten the chance nor even think about having a girlfriend, why?" He asked.

"I know that we are just Genin and that we are young, but just think about it, ok?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto looked at him, "For real?" He asked. "You want the both of us to be together?" He asked surprised.

Sasuke nodded, "We're only twelve and I don't want you to rush things, I just want you to think about it," he said.

Naruto nodded, "I will," he said with a smile.

"Good," Sasuke said with a rare smile and with that said, the two went to their separate ways.

* * *

End...?

me: I did this cause I wanted to do a sequel towards it. Not right away, but later on, you know? I founded some old episodes of Naruto that I've recorded on tapes and gotten this idea. It was around the time of the survival test and the bridge builder, so yea...My favorite episodes of season one.

Naruto: So don't flame the authoress...

Sasuke: The authoress hasn't written "Naruto" for a LONG time...

Sakura: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Kakashi: Review and update!


End file.
